1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for supporting caps and other objects in an organized manner and more particularly pertains to organizing items of apparel or other objects on a device having a plurality of spaced clips for supporting the objects in a most organized manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices for removably supporting a wide variety of objects through a wide variety of mechanisms is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices for removably supporting a wide variety of objects through a wide variety of mechanisms heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of organizing and supporting objects are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art in U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,838 discloses a multiple purpose hanger.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,190 discloses a type of sports cap rack.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,941 discloses another type of a hat rack.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,102 discloses a cap receiving apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,737 discloses a portable, swivel visor cap rack.
In this respect, the device for supporting caps and other objects in an organized manner according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of organizing items of apparel or other objects on a device having a plurality of spaced clips for supporting the objects in a most organized manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved device for supporting caps and other objects in an organized manner which can be used for organizing items of apparel or other objects on a device having a plurality of spaced clips for supporting the objects in a most organized manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.